


In His Vampiric Heart

by Dark_Huntress_Moony



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 03:08:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5031403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Huntress_Moony/pseuds/Dark_Huntress_Moony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's year in Purgatory is one not so easily forgotten. Sam can't help...he doesn't understand what it meant to run and fight for your life. The Only person Dean can count on....is the one person he was taught to hate and kill his entire life. But that doesn't stop his mind from wondering....going over the thoughts he had about Benny, the things the vampire would make him feel. So when Benny asks for his help Dean drops everything to help him....and it starts them on an adventure that neither are prepared for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In His Vampiric Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [charmedp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/charmedp/gifts).



Prolouge

_Dean sighed tiredly as he looked up at the muted colors of the sky. It was times like this when they could sit and rest that were the hardest. His body had been trained for the last year to fight and run. The smallest noise caught his attention and Dean grabbed his weapon and whipped around to see Benny standing with his hands up._

 

_"Gettin' quick there Brother." The vampire's slow southern drawl washed over Dean, making the hunter's insides quiver._

 

_Now Dean wasn't sure what drew him to Benny. The man...well he wasn't a man, he was a vampire. Dean had sort of just fallen into it with him. The few men Dean had been with, and it was a few since he could count them on one hand, had nothing on Benny. Dean had caught himself staring more times then he cared to admit._

 

_"You're starin' again darlin'." The vampire said slowly as he started to walk over to Dean, his steps measured as if he were stalking his prey._

 

_Dean moaned softly. "We safe?"_

 

_"Ain't no such thing as safe down 'ere Darlin'. But we ain't in no immediate threat of dyin'."_

 

_That was all the confirmation that Dean needed as he launched himself at Benny, who growled and grabbed him round the waist, spinning him around to press the hunter back against a tree. Benny's palm came up to cradle the back of Dean's head, so that it didn't smack against the trunk. The vampire's lips set against the hunters' neck and he seemed to purr as he kissed the strong pulse that beat a tantalizing beat under the thin skin. Benny could smell the arousal on Dean, even as the younger man's hands worked at his pants. He wanted to take his time but this was not the place for that and he growled as he palmed Dean's ass through his jeans._

 

_"Turn 'round Darlin'." He growled into the others ear._

 

_Dean moaned as he turned himself around bracing his hands on the tree as he pushed his hips back to grind his ass on Benny. "Please Benny...."_

 

_Benny chuckled and shook his head as he rubbed Dean's ass soothingly. "So eager for me Darlin', I'd say you ain't had any in a long while."_

 

_Dean groaned as he pressed his forehead against the tree. "Don't talk like that Benny...Jesus."_

 

_Benny laughed softly as he reached around and started to undo the hunter's pants his hand slipping down to cup him gently as his lips ran along the back of Dean's neck. "Don't worry Darlin' don't I always take care of ya?" His slow southern drawl seemed to be like a purr and it sent shivers down Dean's spine. He moved his hand around to stroke his fingers along Dean's entrance that was still slick from their hurried coupling a few hours before. "Still so wet for me Darlin'? I'd say you been cravin me since this morning."  
_

_Dean let out a small whimper that he would later deny. "Shut up with that voice will ya?"_

_"Aw and here I thought you liked my voice..." Benny laughed again his breath ghosting over Dean's ear, causing the hunter to push his hips back. "But if ya insist." He smirked  pushing Dean's pants down just enough to make sure that escape if necessary was something they could do. He reached down to free himself from his pants and rubbed himself along the crack of Dean's ass. "Mmm you feel like you were made for me." He smirks as he hears Dean's breathless whimper as he slowly presses himself back into him. Benny could feel his fangs start to come out, but he would never use them on Dean, and that didnt stop him from rubbing them against Dean's pulse. He pulled his hips back to snap them forward growling softly as he felt Dean tighten in protest every time he pulled back. "Fuck Darlin' ain't nothing felt as right as you do wrapped round me like this." His hand slid down so slowly stroke Dean in time with his thrusts and he smirked as he heard Dean's small cry before he felt a wetness soak his hand. Benny let out a small grunt as he gripped Dean's hips hard and slammed himself in a few more times before stilling and spilling himself inside of Dean. He held the other to him as they panted softly. "Can never get enough of you Darlin'."_

_Dean chuckled softly as he pulled himself away suppressing the whimper that tried to escape from his lips as he righted their clothes before kissing Benny softly. They didn't speak any other words simply sitting back to back watching and listening for attackers. Even in this form of hell...Dean felt safer then he ever felt._

**Author's Note:**

> I am very sorry that this took me so long to get out....there have been things that have come up between my family and my failing health i will try to get back into writing....hopefully i can stay in a good place long enough to do this story


End file.
